


This is our lives on holiday

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [16]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DE ArtFest, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 17:Nines persuades Gavin to have a holiday
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	This is our lives on holiday

Day 17: Vacation 

Gavin hadn’t had a holiday in 12 years. He had no one to go with for a start, after all Tina and Chris both had partners and he didn’t exactly have many friends. He didn’t mind though, it wasn’t like he never had time of anyway, after all, he was reckless and was injured, having days off to heal. Not that he enjoyed them. 

Nines had insisted the two took time off together. They didn’t have much choice of location, it was only 3 years after the rebellion and not many places were full android friendly, but with the help of Jericho, Nines found an android holiday resort. They booked it as soon as they could. 

Nines was an over packer, making sure he was prepared for everything, ready weeks in advance. Gavin packed the night before, although Nines had already created most of the items. Neither of them travelled well, it turned out. Nines hated the planes and Gavin hated the crowds. They helped each other, comforting hand squeezes and distractions. 

Luckily, the flight went smoothly and before they knew it, both were setting up in their room. 

“So...where do you want to go tin can?” Gavin asked, looking over a map of the local area. It was nice enough, there was a range of things to do inside and outside the hotel and plenty of places to eat. 

Nines LED was yellow as he looked up reviews and maps to help make the plans “There is a small restaurant with a good rating nearby, it’s not to far considering we have been travelling and it is said to have a good view and is not usually too crowded.” Nines suggested, leaning on gavin’s shoulder as he pointed it out on the map. 

“That works.” Gavin replied, putting down the map and quickly kissing Nines “Ok, I’ll shower, dress code?” 

Nines’ LED turned yellow again “The place has no dress code...but I do like the look of you in a shirt.” 

“You got it babe.” Gavin replied, picking out an outfit from his suitcase and placing it on the bed “I’ll be out soon, maybe you could put your mental internet to good use and see what we could do tomorrow?” Gavin suggested, heading into the shower. 

Nines waited a few minutes, enjoying the calm. The sounds of laughter and chatter mixed with the sea outside. The softness of Gavin’s voice as he sang in the shower. This was a good idea, he could feel it. After a few more minutes, Nines began to search for different activities, determined to make this as perfect as it could be for the both of them. And hey, maybe if Gavin enjoyed this holiday, they wouldn’t have to wait 12 years for the next one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, I kind of hit a mind blank with this. Any feedback is appreciated


End file.
